


Morgane de toi

by ImRiellyNewHere



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRiellyNewHere/pseuds/ImRiellyNewHere
Summary: Tessa and Morgan's adventures at the cottage during the quarantine.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	Morgane de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is my first ever fic. I am not a writer and English is not my first language so please bear with me. Enjoy!
> 
> The title means "In love with you" and is also the name of a French song by Renaud.  
> (To live on love and freshwater is a French saying which means that if you have love and freshwater then you don’t need much to live. It’s what you say to someone who’s newly in a relationship and has lost appetite because they’re so in love). 
> 
> Thank you to my proofreader for her help and her ideas, she knows who she is!

Day 1

_“This is going to be interesting”_ Tessa thinks as she watches Morgan unload their bags from his Porsche.  
They’ve just arrived at her cottage, where they will be staying at for an unclear amount of time as the world fights Covid-19. The best way to keep safe and to keep others safe is to self-isolate and avoid gatherings, so that’s exactly what they’re here to do. Quarantining. Alone. Alone but together. Just the two of them. Interesting you said?

Coming to this decision was not an easy process, at least on her part. It called for a serious conversation, probably their first really serious one as a couple. Surprisingly, coming to the cottage together was her idea, even though she had felt more reluctant about the perspective of being stuck there together than he had. But she had also realized that this could be a great test on their relationship.   
In the almost 8 months that they have been dating, not much has come in their way, not even their busy schedules taking them all over Canada (and over the world), but for the first time they really had to sit down and ask each other “do we really want to do this?” And by “this”, they meant “do we really want to spend 24 hours a day together for at least 4 weeks?”  
The conversation happened only a few days after Morgan had finally been back on the ice after recovering from an injury that had taken him out for the better part of two months. All NHL players had been told they were allowed to go home, which meant Morgan could fly back to Vancouver had he wanted to. But when Tessa had mentioned going to her cottage, Morgan’s answer had come pretty quickly. “I know this can be scary, but I’d rather spend the next few weeks together than apart” he’d said to her, as they were standing at the island of his kitchen in Toronto. Tessa had smiled softly at that, thinking about how much of a softie her 220-pound boyfriend was. That’s one thing she loves about him, how she can feel so secure in his big strong arms, when really, he’s just one big teddy bear.   
“I know we’ve never spent so much time together, but I think this could be good for us.” Morgan had said.  
“Yeah, and if we ever need a break from each other we can always spent time alone. No hard feelings. I think at some point we’ll both want a break.” she had answered.  
Morgan had softly looked at her: “It would just be the two of us, and I can’t think of a better person to be stuck with than you. Well actually, maybe Maggie. But you’re a good second choice” he’d then said with a smirk, proud of the scandalized look that had just appeared on Tessa’s face.   
“Ok then, it’s sorted! We could leave tomorrow morning” she’d answered after shooting him a side glance. Her mind was going 100 miles an hour, thinking of all the ways this could either go right but also very wrong, but she was also weirdly excited.  
In the end, it was her idea, but he was the one to convince her.  
 _“If we can survive this, then we can survive anything”_ she had thought then, right before he’d scooped her up to make great use of said kitchen island. 

So here they are, at the cottage, for an unknown amount of time. Tessa is excited to show Morgan around, it’s his first time here and she’s happy to make him discover this little piece of paradise where she comes to rest and recharge. She has incredible memories from this place, from summer fireworks to campfires on the beach with her siblings. She can’t wait to make memories with Morgan too. 

They spend their first evening unpacking their bags and their groceries, which they’d picked up on their way there. Tessa had wanted to buy quite a lot of food so they wouldn’t have to go back out. As she watches Morgan unload the eggs to put them in the fridge, she becomes a little distracted by his biceps. She chuckles at the thought that maybe the only problem about them quarantining together would be that they might die of hunger or poisoning, considering their cooking skills. _“We’ll survive on eggs and toast”_ she smiles to herself. Or you know, love and freshwater. 

Day 2

Morgan wakes up before Tessa, as always. Being at the cottage doesn’t change that habit. After checking in on her and seeing she is still fast asleep, he decides to start their little “adventure” together by making her breakfast and bringing it to her in bed. As he heads towards the kitchen he takes a look around the place. He didn’t see it properly the night before as it was nighttime when they arrived. The place screams “Tessa” everywhere, it’s white and pristine and modern, yet it still feels cosy. It strangely feels like home. It feels like Tessa. He doesn’t know when he came to that realization, but it had hit him recently. Tessa feels like home.   
He looks out the bay windows and notices the deck chairs he hadn’t seen the night before, overlooking the lake. _“Perfect reading spot”_ he thinks as he finally reaches the kitchen. He doesn’t take too long to decide what to make, Tessa likes to have eggs for breakfast. He looks around searching for an apron, which he finds and quickly puts on, feeling like a real chef. Gotta hide the second surprise for Tess. 

He cooks the eggs and prepares the toasts while humming some Katy Perry song and once he’s done he finds a tray to bring it to the bedroom. He wants to add something to it so he looks around and spots a vase of purple tulips next to the sink. He grabs one and adds it to the tray. He makes his way back to the bedroom as Tessa is slowly waking up.   
“Morning Tess!” he says cheerfully as he deposits the tray on the bed.   
“Good morning back” she says softly, still half asleep. She notices the tray and a smile appears on her face as she sits up against the headboard.  
“What’s this for?” she asks as she looks up at him, giving him the softest look.   
“Oh nothing special, I just thought we might as well treat this like a holiday! And on holidays I like to spoil my girl.”   
“Why thank you! And I see you made my favorite breakfast. Which also happens to be yours, how fitting” she smirks. “Get in bed and let’s eat!”  
Morgan is about to get back in bed when he realizes he forgot napkins so he turns around to go grab them in the kitchen and gives Tessa a full view of his naked ass. Her eyes widen at the sight: “What is this, no boxer breakfast?” she chuckles.  
“Yeah, I thought this could be like desert, you know” he says with a smirk.   
He thought right. 

Day 3

Tessa turns the camera off as Morgan finishes to dry his hands with the hand towel.   
“Third time’s a charm! Thank you” he says as he takes a step towards her to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
“What for?” Tessa asks as she puts her phone down on the counter and wraps her arms around him to fit her head under his chin. She never gets tired of cuddling him.  
“For filming me. And congratulations on holding in your laugh, I could see you holding back from the moment I turned the tap on”. Tessa giggles at that, thinking about all their failed previous attempts at filming a short video for the Leafs social media accounts. The pitch was simple: film a quick PSA about washing your hands, try and cheer everyone up during this difficult time. Well, turns out it wasn’t so simple to film when your super cute girlfriend is standing behind the camera literally giving you the definition of “heart eyes”. But they’d finally managed in the end. 

It’s a little bit later when they’re sitting on the couch, both checking their social media accounts. Morgan is scrolling through the answers to the PSA video when he stops to show one to Tessa.  
“Damn they’re good, look! They’re like the freaking FBI, they figured us out in no time. I’m impressed.” he says as he shows her a photo comparison someone posted of her cottage from the outside and a screenshot of the video. There’s no mistaking those windows, Morgan can’t deny his location.  
“Well don’t be impressed for too long, it can be scary” she says as she remembers fans trying to figure out who took some photo of her by zooming in on her sunglasses.   
“Some of them are funny though” he laughs as he continues scrolling through the tweets of some very eager hockey and figure skating fans. They see some really good, light hearted ones and keep laughing until they stumble upon one that says “tessa virtue really getting her cheeks clapped by morgan rielly, chileee i still cannot believe”. They both fall silent for a few seconds before Tessa looks up at him and says: “well…they’re not lying.” Morgan bursts out laughing, and his laugh is so high-pitched it surprises Tessa. She looks at him with wide eyes before joining him in laughing her big laugh too.   
They keep on scrolling through social media and laughing at their fans’ meltdown after realizing where Morgan was, and Tessa can’t stop thinking to herself that she hasn’t felt this happy and giggly in someone’s company in a very long time. 

Day 4

They’ve decided to work out outside on the lawn. The weather is nice enough to only be wearing a t-shirt. Tessa is happy to get some exercise in and get some vitamin D. You know, the other kind.   
They’re halfway through a set of squats and Tessa can’t stop staring at her boyfriend. He always looks good, sure, but never more than when he’s working out. She’s always impressed by his strength, and the squats only accentuate the muscles in his very, very large thighs.  
There’s only one thing she doesn’t like about him right now, and it’s not the way his t-shirt fits tightly around his biceps, that she likes very much, but more the brand that’s on it.  
“Hmm I don’t know about that look you have going on there Morgan. Adidas would look better on you. Just saying” she says casually, moving to her mat to work on her abs.  
Morgan raises one eyebrow and takes a look at his (very tight indeed) blue Nike t-shirt.  
“What’s wrong with this? Nike is the preferable brand and you know it. The best athletes in the world wear Nike. You know, Lebron James, Kylian Mbappé, Roger Federer.”  
“Are you saying I’m not one of the best athletes in the world? she says with a faux scandalized look on her face. ”And by the way, Roger has moved on to Uniqlo. But you do you.”   
Morgan realizes his mistake as she speaks, but acts nonchalantly “Still, my point stands. Nike is the best.”   
“If you say so.”   
Morgan knows he’s lost that fight, but he enjoys the banter too much.  
They continue their workout and finish with a set of mountain climbers before moving on to stretches.  
“Oof,I can’t wait to shower” Tessa says as she wipes the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.  
“Can I join you?” he says with a smirk, sweat pooling on his face. Kind of difficult to say no to that face, she thinks. And those arms in that t-shirt.   
“Only if you admit that Adidas is better”.   
Morgan grumbles something back.  
“What was that”?  
“Nothing. The only thing I’ll admit is how hot you look in those workout clothes. But I’m about 110% sure you’d look hot in any workout clothes.”  
“Good try.” Tessa chuckles.   
She already knows she won’t be able to resist him, but she enjoys making him work for it.  
 _“Adidas is the superior brand anyways”_ she thinks to herself. 

Day 5 

It’s raining outside and Tessa and Morgan wish they could be out again but rain calls for couch reading for the former of the two. Morgan has gone out in the shed to take a look at Tessa’s summer games, she has a few rackets in there with a small ping pong table and some hockey crosses.   
Tessa is feeling a little on edge, she’s not used to being in the same place for several days at a time and although she’s grateful for the break, she’s starting to feel a little claustrophobic. She takes a break from her book to take the trash out and when she comes back inside she hears glass shattering. She makes her way to the kitchen and sees her vase of beautiful purple tulips, the very ones that gave Morgan’s location away, on the floor, along with a tennis ball. Needless to say that’s there’s water and glass everywhere. She looks for the culprit and doesn’t take long to find him; Morgan is standing in the corner of the room, hockey cross in hand, looking at her with wide eyes.   
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry that was stupid, I shouldn’t have done that, but I saw the hockey cross and I couldn’t resist and I…”  
“Are you serious?! Tessa is fuming. She liked that vase, but that’s not what she’s angry about. She can’t believe he thought playing hockey inside was a good idea.  
“Look I’m really sorry, that was so stupid and I’m an idiot…”he continues, looking at her with what can only be described as “puppy dog eyes”.  
Tessa is about to snap back, but she takes a big breath in and takes a long look at him. He looks genuinely sorry. They’re both on edge, they haven’t seen anyone else but each other in days. She doesn’t want to fight, it’s just a vase, and she can’t resist that face anyways.   
She starts giggling, realizing how ridiculous this entire situation is. She’s stuck in a cottage with her hot hockey player boyfriend while the world is going to shit, and said boyfriend just knocked over a cheap vase because he was playing hockey inside. In the grand scheme of things, getting angry over a broken vase is the most ridiculous thing of them all.   
She tries not to give in too easily: “You just don’t play hockey in a kitchen! That’s not what it’s for.” She still sounds a little angry, but she’s smiling.   
“Yeah, cause you definitely use it to cook, right?” he chuckles.  
“Actually, no. I use it for dance parties” she answers just as she proceeds to connect her phone to a bluetooth speaker. The first notes of Janet Jackson’s Rhythm Nation start playing and she gets into position, a few steps away from the glass debris, ready to deliver the choreography. Morgan is still standing in the corner of the kitchen, hockey cross in his hand, and is looking at her in disbelief. He lets go of the cross as she starts dancing and can’t stop giggling at her recreating the military choreography.   
_“I don’t think I could love her more”_ he thinks to himself as he makes his way behind the kitchen island, careful to avoid the glass, to join her and her crazy dancing. 

Day 6

They’re taking a walk in the forest that’s just across the cottage when Morgan takes his phone out of his pocket to snap a few pictures of Tessa. She’s a few steps ahead of him and he can’t stop staring at her. She’s wearing comfy clothes; leggings, a sweater and a cap. She keeps looking around her, taking in the nature and enjoying the fresh air. They’ve tried to stay inside as much as possible but Tessa had told him that these woods were always empty, so they might as well enjoy some time outside, as long they weren’t putting anyone else in danger. And she was right, they hadn’t encountered another living soul.   
Tessa is still skipping ahead of him when he calls for her, so she turns around and sees him trying to sneak photos of her. She stops and poses while he takes a couple more photos. “You’re cute” he says as he makes his way towards her. He shows her his phone so she can take a look at the last photo he took of her. “I’ll post it later” she says as she reaches for his hand. They keep walking like this, hand in hand, in comfortable silence. They enjoy each other’s company and sometimes, like right now, words aren’t needed. Feeling each other’s presence is enough. Tessa likes the feeling of Morgan’s hand around hers, it’s big and reassuring, and not that she needs reassurance, but the feeling is comforting.   
Morgan breaks the silence first: “Being outside and being active feels good”, he says. “Not that we haven’t been active inside, but at least right now we have our clothes on.” he smirks. Tessa nods and laughs at that. They sure have been active inside the cottage, perks of having no neighbors. 

When they get back to the cottage Morgan heads straight to the couch while Tessa stops in the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She posts the photo of herself in the woods on Instagram with a sweet caption about frolicking in nature. Just as she’s about to join Morgan on the couch for a cuddling session, her phone starts ringing, she picks up and her sister is on the other end of the line.   
“Hey Tess! How’s the sex marathon going?”  
Tessa spits out the water she was about to swallow and starts coughing loudly.   
“Babe you okay?” Morgan says from where he’s still sitting on the couch.  
“Yup! All good. Just my sister who’s being an idiot”.   
“Am I wrong though?” Jordan says on the phone, after hearing Tessa’s answer.  
“Mmh ok fine...not really.. everything is going very well here” Tessa smirks as she thinks about their shower adventure (she had eventually given in). “But how are you?”  
“Good, good, thanks. I just thought I’d call to check in on you, you know, see if you weren’t too busy _frolicking_.”  
“Jordan!” Tessa can’t help but laugh at that. She called that on herself.   
“We’ve been busying ourselves the best way we can. Working out, taking walks, and also just relaxing too. It actually feels pretty great staying in one place for longer than 3 days.”  
“That’s quite a big milestone for the two of you, to be spending so much time together.”  
“Yeah it’s new, but it feels right. Another milestone happened today though, Morgan officially gained the ‘Instagram boyfriend’ title”. Jordan laughs at that, loving how happy her sister sounds.   
They talk for a little while more before hanging up and Tessa can finally join her Instagram boyfriend on the couch. 

Day who’s even counting anymore, they’re probably going to be stuck here for a while anyway 

They’ve just spent the afternoon answering emails after taking another walk along the lake shore, so what better way to end the day than enjoying the sunset on the terrace?   
They’re laying on the deck chairs, glasses of white wine in hand. French wine of course, because it’s the best kind.   
Tessa is deep in thought, thinking about the last few days. She didn’t know what to expect by coming here together, but so far it’s gone far beyond anything she could have imagined. She thought they would get on each other’s nerves a lot more, considering this was their first time truly living together day in and day out, but apart from that almost argument about the broken vase, they had never raised their voices. She feels reassured, because after spending so much time together she has realized she hasn’t felt the need to be on her own, or at least not as much as she used to after spending a large amount of time with the same person. She usually likes being on her own, but she likes being on her own with him even more.   
She turns to look at Morgan, who has just closed his eyes for a second. Her heart fills so full at the sight of him. She gets up to go sit on his lap and he slowly opens his eyes as he feels her presence.   
“Hi” he says quietly, with the softest smile.  
“Hi back”.  
“What’s on your mind?  
“I was just thinking...about you. About us. Thank you for being here with me. You make all of this a lot more bearable”.   
He looks at her then with the softest smile, studying her face. His eyes stop on her eyes first, before traveling down to her mouth, and then back to her eyes. He loves her eyes, they’re the most beautiful green he’s ever seen, and he loves getting lost in them. He waits another few seconds before speaking again. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here with you”, he says as he kisses her softly on the forehead, the nose and then finally on the mouth.  
Tessa doesn’t know long they’ll be stuck here for, but if there’s one thing she knows, it’s that there’s nowhere else she’d rather be either.


End file.
